Legends:Cilghal
Cilghal foi uma Mestre Jedi Mon Calamari que serviu na Nova Ordem Jedi e também uma antiga senadora do Senado da Nova República. Ela foi uma das primeiras estudantes do Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker e foi treinada como curandeira. Tekli, uma jovem Chadra-Fan, foi sua aprendiz. Cilghal se tornou membra do Alto Conselho Jedi e a mais habilidosa curandeira da Ordem. Biografia Diplomata Sobrinha do Almirante Gial AckbarPower of the Jedi Sourcebook'Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice, Cilghal era uma embaixadora para a Nova República. Ela ajudou Leia Organa Solo a encontrar Ackbar quando o almirante se retirou para seu planeta natal após o desastre em Vortex em 11 DBY. Ela também mostrou a Leia o Startide, enquanto estava em construção, e o Banco de Conhecimento. Após as duas localizarem Ackbar em seu seapod pessoal, a Almirante Imperial Daala atacou Dac. Enquanto Ackbar liderava a defesa, Cilghal se mostrou capaz de prever quem iria morrer na batalha e, durante a subsequente triagem, quais pacientes estavam fatalmente feridos. Leia identificou Cilghal como sensível à Força e a enviou ao Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker em Yavin 4, onde ela treinou como curandeira Jedi. Embora não tenha sido uma dos doze estudantes originais, Cilghal foi parte da primeira turma a se graduar como Cavaleiros Jedi na Nova Ordem Jedi. Durante seus estudos, ela construiu um sabre de luz como uma Pérola-Última de seu mundo natal. Quando um drinque venenoso quase matou a Chefe de Estado Mon Mothma, Cilghal curou-a através da Força. Cilghal seguiu para se tornar a Senadora de Mon Calamari. Em 19 DBY, ela presenciou o casamento de Luke Skywalker e Mara Jade e apoiou seu apelo ao Senado sobre a Aliança da Diversidade. Posteriormente, ela ajudou os jovens Cavaleiros Jedi Jacen e Jaina Solo e seus amigos a destruir um grande estoque de especiarias ilegais. Mestre Jedi thumb|left|173px|[[Legends:Cavaleiro Jedi|Cavaleira Jedi Cilghal.]] Cilghal acabou deixando seu cargo de senadora e se tornou uma Mestre Jedi, tomando a Chadra-Fan Tekli como sua Padawan. Ela ajudou Mara Jade Skywalker a sobreviver à doença dos esporos coomb com que tinha sido infectada por Nom Anor, mas foi incapaz de a curar. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Cilghal ajudou Danni Quee a desvendar os mistérios dos voxyn e outras criações Yuuzhan Vong, continuando a ajudar Tekli a se tornar uma notável curandeira Jedi. Tekli graduou para o nível de Cavaleira Jedi no meio da Guerra e, ao seu fim, se tornou uma Magistrada-em-treinamento em Zonama Sekot. Cilghal se tornou uma das seis Jedi a assumirem um lugar no Alto Conselho da Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres. Ela também aprendeu a habilidade ''Arte do Pequeno de Vergere. Com o estabelecimento da Academia de Ossus, ela fundou um laboratório onde ela curava e estudava indivíduos e os efeitos da Força sobre a vida. Durante a Crise do Ninho Sombrio, Cilghal se tornou membra fundadora do Conselho dos Mestres e ajudou a descobrir a existência de Gorog, que estava manipulando o conflito entre os Killiks e os Chiss sem o conhecimento de UnuThul e do resto da Colônia. Como uma Mestre-curandeira Jedi, ela usou experimentos médicos para revelar a verdadeira natureza do Ninho Sombrio, análogo à mente inconsciente da Colônia. Com a permissão de Luke Skywalker, ela assistiu em uma interrogação não-ortodoxa dos jovens Jedi da Missão para Myrkr, onde um prisioneiro Killik recebeu choques elétricos inofensivos, mas dolorosos, para descobrir o quão forte era a ligação entre sua mente e a dos Joiners. Ela e Luke se sentiram muito desconfortáveis ao usar a Força para propósitos tão sombrios e, depois da interrogação, ela informou ao Mestre que não iria se envolver voluntariamente com esse tipo de atividade novamente. Esse incidente, embora tenha sido muito informativo para os Jedi, contribuiu para que Luke reconsiderasse a filosofia Pontentium sobre a Força e voltasse a adotar visões mais tradicionais sobre os lados luminoso e sombrio da Força. Cilghal também desenvolveu uma arma chamada de Dazer para temporariamente romper a mente coletiva dos Kiliks. Essa arma se provou essencial quando Skywalker lutou com Lomi Plo. Depois da Guerra do Enxame, Cilghal instituiu um programa de recondicionamento para ajudar os Joiners a se readaptarem ao ambiente fora de deu ninho. Jaina Solo e Zekk, conectados um com o outro, foram os primeiros a passar por esse processo. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica (40 DBY—41 DBY) Durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Cilghal continuou no Alto Conselho Jedi e reprovou as ações de Jacen Solo e Ben Skywalker contra civis. Ela acreditava que cirurgia plástica ajudaria Raynar Thul a se recuperar e seria um grande passo para ele, já que tinha aceitado um braço cibernético. thumb|right|130px|[[Legends:Mestre Jedi|Mestre Jedi Cilghal.]] Ela foi convocada para ajudar o Mestre Luke Skywalker a analisar um dispositivo dado a ele por Jagged Fel que transferia memórias do curto-prazo para o longo prazo. Esse dispositivo, portanto, anulava o poder da Alema Rar de fazer com que todos que a vissem se esquecessem de sua presença quando ela os deixava. Cilghal, a pedido de Luke, desenvolveu um poder da Força que duplicava os efeitos do dispositivo. Durante uma reunião do Conselho, ela deu voz a sua preocupação de que mais Cavaleiros seriam feridos ou mortos na guerra e de que não haviam Mestres suficientes, algo que Luke aceitou, pedindo para que todos os membros do Conselho fizessem uma lista de todos os Cavaleiros veteranos que eles acreditassem que estavam prontos para serem elevados a Mestres Jedi. Quando os Jedi descobriram do assassinato de Gejjen em Vulpter e que o Chefe de Estado Cal Omas estava fora lidando com "assuntos pessoas", o Mestre Kyp Durron sugeriu que seria sábio começar a manter relações com Cha Niathal como potencial sucessora de Omas. Cilghal alegou que só porque ambas eram Mon Calamari não significava que elas tinham a mesma visão de mundo, mas acabou concordando e assumindo esse papel. Ela também era proponente da ideia de que os Jedi não deveriam ter ligações fortes. Quando Mara Jade Skywalker foi morta em Kavan e trazida de volta para Coruscant, Cilghal fez sua autópsia. Depois, ela esteve presente no seu funeral. Quando os Jedi estavam se preparando para lutar na Batalha de Kuat, Cilghal informou os outros Jedi da morte de Cal Omas e que Ben o tinha matado, forçando os Jedi a deixar Kuat e parar de apoiar Jacen. Quando Kyle Katarn ficou gravemente ferido depois de sua missão em Coruscant, Cilghal foi a responsável por curá-lo.Legacy of the Force: Fury Cilghal, junto com o resto do Conselho Jedi, liderou uma força de 50 Cavaleiros Jedi para tomar posse da Anakin Solo depois da morte de Jacen Solo, agora Darth Caedus, e usou seus talentos para curar Jaina Solo depois de seu duelo final com o Lorde SithLegacy of the Force: Invincible Tensões crescentes (43 DBY) thumb|left|180px|[[Legends:Curandeira Jedi|Curandeira Jedi, Cilghal.]] Com a morte de Caedus, veio a emergência de Natasi Daala como a nova Chefe de Estado. Daala estimulou a popularização do sentimento anti-Jedi que culminou na prisão do Grande Mestre Luke Skywaker por não ter impedido a transformação de Jacen Solo em Darth Caedus. Depois de negociações com a Chefe, ele só ganhou sua liberdade ao se exilar da Ordem Jedi.Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' A Mestre Cilghal foi responsável pelos exames médicos de Valin Horn quando ele sucumbiu à psicose da Força, e continuou a monitorá-lo depois de sua fuga e subsequente recaptura. Cilghal notou que Horn apresentava uma habilidade que apenas Jacen Solo havia demonstrado, o que levou o Mestre Skywalker, no exílio, a traçar os passos de Jacen antes de sua queda. Quando a hora chegou para Luke passar o manto de Grão-Mestre da Ordem para Kenth Hamner, Cilghal ficou particularmente emocionada e abraçou seu velho amigo ao final da reunião do Alto Conselho Jedi. Cilghal foi uma dos muitos amigos do Grão-Mestre que esteve em sua despedida de Coruscant, e ofereceu em particular para aconselhá-lo durante sua jornada em busca dos motivos pela queda de Jacen Solo. Depois, forças da Segurança da Aliança Galáctica chegaram aos degraus da Entrada Principal do Templo Jedi. Mestre Cilghal, junto com o Mestre Kyp Durron, confrontou a esquadra, liderada pelo Capitão Oric Harfard, que exigiu a transferência de Valin Horn para as mãos da Aliança. Os Mestres acabaram sendo forçados a aceitar sua demanda. Cilghal depois encontrou Seff Hellin, que estava sofrendo da mesma doença que Horn, numa ala médica secreta no Templo. Hellin tinha sido capturado pela organização secreta de Jaina Solo, Darkmeld, que tinha como objetivo contrariar as tentativas de Daala de enfraquecer a Ordem. A Mestre eventualmente concordou em estudar Seff Hellin, esperando encontrar uma cura para a doença causada pela Força. Enquanto estava na Primeira Ala dos Arquivos Jedi pesquisando casos que poderiam ajudar na situação, Cilghal foi abordada por Jysella Horn, que ofereceu sua ajuda. Jysella repentinamente foi acometida da mesma psicose que seu irmão, e quando Jysella congelou, Cilghal olhou para cima a tempo de ver a mão da garota se estender, jogando a curandeira contra as pratilheiras com a Força. Enquanto a garota corria para o turboelevador, Cilghal contatou a Segurança do Templo e os ordenou a capturar a Jedi e contatar o Grão-Mestre Hamner. Ajudada pelos Cavaleiros Jedi Natua Wan e Radd Minker, Cilghal perseguiu Jysella enquanto ela chegou na entrada principal e escapou. as she made for the main entrance and escaped. Depois que a Jedi Wan sucumbiu à doença, Cilghal e Tekli levaram ambos Hellin e Wan para o Bloco de Asilo onde eles foram confinados em solitária, com seus aposentos isolados da Força por ysalamiri. Quando Leia Organa Solo e seu marido chegaram para ajudar os Curandeiros, eles conseguiram convencer Raynar Thul a deixar sua cela, depois de ter passado várias semanas no Asilo com a porta aberta. Tendo trazido C-3PO com eles, o droide dourado foi capaz de traduzir os chiados insistentes de Wan como um juramento sagrado para remover os órgãos internos de Han Solo. Assustados pela ameaça, os Solos passaram para o quarto de Hellin, onde as curandeiras esperavam que o casal pudesse distraí-lo por tempo suficiente para elas aplicarem um exame nele. Hellin foi dócil e gentil com os Solos a princípio, mas a situação se deteriorou rapidamente e Cilghal foi forçada a sedá-lo. Quando Leia Solo chamou a Mestre Cilghal para a garagem de speeder subsupefície sul para ajudar a carregar os psicóticos Bazel Warv e Yaqeel Saav'etu. Antes que ela pudesse deixar o hangar com seus pacientes, o Grão-Mestre Hamner a parou e repreendeu a Jedi Solo por ter ignorado um mandato da Aliança Galáctica. Quando Hamner exigiu que eles honrassem o mandato e entregassem os dois Jedi, Cilghal se recusou e exigiu que eles levassem o assunto perante o Conselho, Aceitando, Hamner permitiu que a curandeira levasse os dois Jedi doentes para o Bloco de Asilo para serem estudados. Após horas de debates na Câmara do Alto Conselho, os Mestres Jedi, incluindo Cilghal, concordaram que o mandato não seria honrado, e que a Jedi Organa Solo seria responsável por contrabandear todos os quatros pacientes para a Academia Jedi em Shedu Maad. Poderes e habilidades 200px|thumb|right|Cilghal usando a Força. O foco principal de Cilghal durante seu treinamento foi no desenvolvimento de seus poderes ao invés de suas habilidades de combate, embora ela também fosse proficiente com um sabre de luz. Como a melhor curandeira da Nova Ordem Jedi, Cilghal tinha um vasto conhecimento de biologia, medicina e técnicas de cura com a Força que se expandiram ainda mais com a descoberta da Arte do Pequeno de Vergere. Além de sua afinidade pela cura, Cilghal era adepta em conter habilidades únicas da Força, como o poder de esquecimento de Alema Rar. Ela também possuía uma maestria avançada em Manipulação Mental além de meditação de batalha.Jedi Academy Training Manual Apesar de sua preferência pela cura e seu foco em seus poderes da Força, a Mestre Cilghal era uma espadachim talentosa. Embora Luke Skywaker sentisse que seu estilo de combate era tímido se comparado aos estilos de Mestres como Kyp Durron e Kyle Katarn, Sothais Saar notou que "ela lutou como uma Mestre Jedi, rápida como um raio, antecipando cada ataque, não sendo enganada por fintas". A Chefe Daala comentou que Saar foi esmagado como um inseto em seu duelo com a curandeira Mon Cal.Fate of the Jedi: Backlash Nos bastidores Muitas fontes escrevem seu nome errado como '''Clighal. Na edição brasileira de Provação, Cilghal é mencionada como o'' Mestre Cilghal num erro de tradução. Aparições *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: União'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Provação'' }} Fontes thumb|180px|right|Cilghal no casamento de Luke e Mara. *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''O Caminho Jedi: Um Manual para Estudantes da Força'' * Notas e referências Ver também *Família Ackbar Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Mon Calamari Categoria:Indivíduos da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Senadores da Nova República Categoria:Mestres Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Pessoal da Coalizão Jedi Categoria:Jedi Consulares Categoria:Curandeiros Jedi Categoria:Membros do Conselho da Nova Ordem Jedi